In conventional air-blowing units, a fan, which may be a component of the air blowing units, may be reversible and thus may be able to reverse rotational direction thereof. As such, the air-blowing units may reverse airflow direction between an air inlet opening thereof and an air outlet opening thereof. In conventional air-blowing units, since the structure of the reversible fan is less popular than that of irreversible fan, it is not easy to manufacture the air-blowing units.